Heiko
Heiko is a guardian of peace and only takes action when truly necessary. Currently it is unknown as to when he was born. Batman has investigated into Heiko's background and has found only one sole evidence, a picture from 27 BC, around the rise of the Roman Empire. Batman is still currently investigating Heiko but whenever it seems like he is about to find something the evidence seems to simply 'vanish' and at times batman would 'forget' things that have to do with him. Personality With what little information there is known about Heiko it has been said by Batman that his views on Justice and Order are everything to him and that those who get in the way of his 'Justice' are 'Evil' and will be cut down if they continue to interfere. Heiko has been stated to also be self sacrificing but this is merely speculation based on Batman's short encounter with him ; stating that someone with a mind set like him would more then likely offer themselves if it meant saving the lives of many. History Birth - ??? Currently Unknown. 27 B.C Batman's one sole evidence that links Heiko back to 27 B.C, during the Roman Empire. Not much else is currently known about Heiko during this time-period or if this is the same person at all ; however, the armor does appear to be the same one Heiko is currently wearing. 1700's |August 20, 07:30}} Heiko chases after a group of thugs and easily catches up with them. The thugs make a final stand again Heiko seeing the distance not increasing between them. |August 20, 07:32}} Heiko dispatches the thugs easily without the use of his weapon. Heiko's actions are witnessed by Fang who begs him to train him in order to control his powers. Heiko refuses, knowing full well the race of the individual and believing it was nothing but a charade to gain more power. |August 21, 10:58}} Heiko encounters Fang once more, knowing full well he was being followed. Seeing the determination in his stalker he decides to agree to his request so long as he doesn't use his demonic powers for evil. Seeing the young demon in front of him he can't but help think of Vetis |June 17, 01:05}} Heiko finishes his training with Fang. Before departing he reassures Fang that they will meet again 'soon'. Heiko vanishes in front of Fang as if he was never there. 2010 June Heiko plans to infiltrate "The Joker's" hideout, at the harbor, in order to kill him. Heiko arrives at the hideout and quietly begins his assault. Batman arrives at the jokers hideout minutes later only to find some of them killed or unconscious. Heiko proceeded to the room the joker was located. Avoiding the traps along the way Heiko entered the room the joker was in, only for him to be shot, the bullet hitting the head. Heiko was unharmed and proceeded towards the joker who continued to shoot at him. Batman caught up to Heiko, only to see him being shot at but remain unharmed. Heiko raised his blade in order to cut down the Joker but is interrupted when batman throws a bola at Heiko's feet, causing him to fall. The Joker takes the opening to run and get to a boat. Heiko breaks out of the restraints quickly and begins to talk to Batman about Justice and how somethings aren't fair and ends his sentence by addressing him as "Bruce". Before Heiko ran after the joker he warned batman that if he chose to stop him he would kill him ; batman seeing Heiko run off chases after both him and the joker. The remaining goons began to open fire at Heiko and Batman in an attempt to allow the Joker to escape. After dispatching away with the goons Heiko continued after the Joker only to find him already out at sea. Batman was behind Heiko and attempted to use a grappling hook to hold him ; however, Heiko jumped while the grappling hook was wrapping around only one leg. The two began to quickly accelerate towards the Joker in the air, due to the force behind the jump, and managed to get to the joker who was around 1 mile at sea. Landing safely on the boat, along with Batman, Heiko unsheathed his sword ready to pass down judgement on the Joker. The Joker panicked, having nowhere else to go. Before Heiko could swing his sword down he was stopped by Batman, who grabbed his arm in order to prevent the swing. Heiko in response kicked Batman off the boat. Forgetting about the grappling hook around his own leg Heiko flew off the boat with Batman because of his super-strength. By the time Heiko resurfaced from the water, along with Batman who was unconscious from the blow, the Joker had managed to vanish. Heiko placed Batman back on the boat and grunted at his own failure. Before he left he noticed a piece of black paper with the words in red, "Looks like I caught him first. Lets play another game shortly old friend". Batman awakened and by the time he looked around Heiko had already vanished. 2015 Rescued Aquagirl from her fate to die during one of her missions with The Team but held her captive in order to ensure some events would not be altered. Special Powers and Abilities Powers *Time-Travel/Rifts - The ability to go travel using time and space. Heiko could go anywhere so long as 'time' is relevant in the dimension. Heiko simply uses his sword to cut open a rift in any location but he can also use any part of his body if he wishes. *Superhuman Strength - The power in which one can exert great strength from their muscles. With ease Heiko is able to break things most would find difficult, such as Batman's bolas, which are made of strong material. **Enhanced Jump - The ability to achieve great jumps, while having hassle-free''' landings. Without even a running start Heiko was capable of jumping to the joker, who was more than 1 mile out at sea. **Enhanced Durability - The ability to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Heiko, although in his armor, didn't feel any impacts from the barrage of bullets that the joker and his goons shot at him. Heiko also felt no pain upon landing on the Joker's boat after such a long jump. **Enhanced Dexterity - The ability to control limbs and digits extremely well. **Enhanced Reflexes - The ability to have drastically enhanced reaction speed. Although pointless, based on his already Enhanced durability, Heiko was capable of avoiding a point blank shot by ducking, while at the same time kicking the goon into the cieling. Heiko even stated he didn't need to dodge but he feels the need to 'defend himself' if someone sneaks up behind him. Confirmed Abilities *Master of Stealth - Heiko was capable of breaking in the Jokers hideout without the Joker noticing right away ; however, due to the Jokers history with the Batman he usually knows when "The Bat", as he sometimes refers to Batman, eventually caught on that something was wrong and that there was someone in his base. Wither it be because of his Time-Travel abilities, Heiko has actually managed to remain off the radar from most heroes and villains attention. *Expert Tracker - Heiko was capable of finding the Joker's hideout which is usually only found by people like the Batman, who happens to be a very keen detective. No other info supports his tracking abilities currently. *Weapon Proficiency - Heiko was capable of using everything around him as a weapon with ease. When one of the joker's goons shot the sword out of Heiko's hands he mearly looked down at a pebble and kicked it accurately at the goon's left eye and stun him from the pain. Heiko's sword skills however are on a whole different level as he is able to know how much force he needs to inflect in order to kill and not kill. *Psychic Shield - The power to be immune or highly resistant to all psychic penetration. Heiko originally had no skills to detect when someone was within his mind ; however, whenever someone tried to control his thoughts he showed great resistance because of his willpower. Heiko together with Vetis, who at the time was his comrade, went through training in order to block their minds against invaders. Eventually the two were capable of feeling a 'tingling feeling', a sign that someone else was within their minds. After his training was complete Heiko was no longer capable of being read; however, much like any person who learned to shield their minds it requires willpower or some sort of chant. Theorized Abilities Batman Point of View. *Multi-Lingual? - Heiko should be capable of speaking different languages if he is in fact as old as I think he is. - '''Batman *Time Travel? - Although my evidence does seem to point towards Heiko being from a different time I don't have enough facts to prove otherwise - 'Batman ' *Space Travel? - He was gone by the time i woke up on the boat - 'Batman ' *Teleportation? - Another possiblitity as to how he vanished was by a means of teleporation. If anything I hope he has this power and not the former ; otherwise, we might have a bigger issue. - 'Batman ' Trivia *All the Powers and Abilities are from encounters Heiko has had with other people, such as Batman. No one has seen Heiko's full capabilities. *Heiko seems to know history that is hard to find as he knew about Jason Todd's death. Wither or not he knows everyone history or not is not known but it can be speculated that Heiko can obtain information easily. *Heiko appears to be working for a group as he said 'they seem to want you dead' in his conversation with the Joker. *Heiko is based of Hakumen from Blazblue. Unlike the Blazblue counterpart who can observe Parallel worlds and apparently remember them as well, Heiko can't unless he was part of the time-loop itself which causes the parallel world or he is informed by the group he is with. *Heiko's theme Susanooh is also Hakumen's theme in Blazblue. Seeing as how both characters are similar the theme still can be related to Heiko ; however ; the backgrounds of the characters are different. Category:Male Category:Hero Category:The Fraternity Category:Lawful Good